Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho
by Yuki Asao
Summary: What if Elizabeth saw TWO young children floating on the wood that day at sea, instead of just Will? This retells POTC with more adventure and plot twists and turns. NOT just a rewrite
1. Jade Alexandra Turner

**Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho**

**Hi, this is my first POTC fanfic, and is actually a re-written version of The Curse of the Black Pearl. No worries, I am not changing anything drastically, just added a new character that will play a major part in it. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this except Jade Alexandra**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, 

Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack, drink up - (gasp)"

Young Elizabeth Swann gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Mr. Gibbs. She was 11 years old, and sailing from England with her father, the Governor, the lieutenant, and various others to the Caribbean.

"Quiet, missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want them to bring us down on us now, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that'll do," a 17 year old Lieutenant Norrington strongly proclaimed. He was young to be a lieutenant, but Governor Swann thought it appropriate.

"She was singin' about pirates! It's bad luck to be singin' about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, lieutenant. It's bad luck for there to be a woman aboard, too. Even a miniature one," Gibbs said, muttering the last bit.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth claimed.

"Think again, Miss Swann," James Norrington said. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." A short pause for effect. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Gibbs wraps a leather strap around his neck when Elizabeth looks at him and pulls it up, giving the impression of a hanging. She gasped.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," Governor Swann said.

"My apologies, Governor Swann," James said.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," the young girl retorted.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," said her father. Her face contorted into one that showed she was annoyed, but she said nothing. The three men left her to stand at the railing. She turned to look out at the ocean, and was intrigued at a parasol floating close to the ship. She then saw something floating a little further away, and as it came closer, she realized that there were two young children unmoving on a large piece of wood. She swiveled on her feet to face the men and shouted.

"Look! Look! There are two boys in the water!" Everyone ran to the side of the ship and looked at where she pointed and saw them.

"Men overboard!" cried James. Within 5 minutes, the two boys were on board the HMS Dauntless, and Governor Swann walked up close to them to get a better look. He saw a flash of brilliant golden curls, and lifted the boy's hat off of his head…to find that the child was really a girl.

"This here's a girl, not a boy," he said to no one in particular. Lieutenant Norrington walked over.

"They're still breathing, he said.

"Mary Mother of G-d," they all heard Gibbs say. They looked at what he was gazing at, and stopped what they were doing. There was a sinking ship set ablaze, splintered and torn about 20 feet away from their ship.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," James said.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it…pirates," Gibbs said in a spooky voice.

"Heh, there's no proof of that, it was probably an accident," said Gov. Swann, now scared. Elizabeth walked towards the boy and the girl, silently wondering why the girl was wearing boy's clothing. James Norrington started shouting orders.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the children. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them," said Gov. Swann. Elizabeth nodded. "Why she is wearing boy's clothes, I will probably never know." He shook his head and scurried off. Elizabeth hovered over the boy, and wiped away a few droplets of salt water and a stray lock of hair, rousing him. He gasped and grabbed her wrist, making her gasp as well.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner," he said softly. Elizabeth looked over at the girl, and Will followed her gaze and sighed, grateful that she was saved with him.

"My sister, Jade."

"I'm watching over you, Will." He smiled, and slipped back into unconsciousness. She noticed something on his chest…a flash of gold. A chain, she noted, that was fastened around his neck and traveled into his shirt. She pulled it out and gasped, carefully brushing her thumb over the intricate pirate medallion. She took it off and held it for what seemed like hours when James came up behind her.

"Has either one said anything?" She gasped and turned around, with her hands behind her back.

"Their names are William and Jade Turner. That's all I found out," Elizabeth replied. He nodded.

"Take them below." The men followed Norrington's order and carried them out of site. James tried to deny it, but the young girl's beauty rivaled Elizabeth's. Her golden curls and lightly bronzed skin, and her angelic cherub face would win her many a man when she got older. _'But I know that when Elizabeth gets older, I will fall in love with her. She has such a charm about her, and she does not dress like boys. Yes, I will love Elizabeth,'_ he told himself.

Elizabeth turned towards the ocean and brought the medallion up to her eye level, but something was moving behind it, in front of her. She shifted her gaze to the ocean, and saw a ship with black sails, torn and battered, with an eerie mist surrounding it…and a pirate flag with a skull and crossbones. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized that this was the ship that attacked the one they came across. She shut her eyes tightly…

* * *

-

* * *

Nineteen year old Elizabeth woke up, slightly shaken, and got out of bed. She hadn't thought about that day in years. She pulled open the drawer of her bedside table and lifted a secret tab, revealing the dusty medallion. She took it out and closed the drawer, wiping it clean and placing it around her neck, staring into the mirror.

She had gotten so beautiful, with slightly wavy chocolate-auburn hair and almond colored eyes. She had a very slender figure, her curves defined but not voluptuous.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Elizabeth? Are you decent?" She grabbed for the garment that went over her nightdress and pushed the medallion in the front of her dress.

"Yes. Yes!" Governor Swann, her father, walked in with two maids carrying a box.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He pulled the top of the box off and she took out the magnificent dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" She smiled, excitedly, and walked behind the changing screen with the maids.

"Actually, I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." She stuck her head out from behind the screen and looked at him accusingly.

"I knew it!"

"Commodore, as he's about to become." As she had trouble with the corset, there was a knock at the door and the butler walked in.

"Milord, you have visitors."

* * *

-

* * *

William Turner and his sister Jade were standing in the main hall, Will holding a long box. Jade had also, like Elizabeth, grown. James's prediction was true, every word, when they were on their way to the Caribbean on the HMS Dauntless from England. Jade had many suitors, even though she still wore pants and loose men's shirts. Her golden sunny hair had grown much longer and unlike Elizabeth, she did not cut it. It hung in very loose ringlets, like small waves, but they curled. _**(If any of you have seen the movie Tristan and Isolde, she has Isolde's hair).**_

It was held in a low ponytail, the tip of it brushing her backside when she walked. She also had little whisps that framed her beautiful face, and her eyes...her eyes were what captured people first. They were of the most beautiful jade green, and her namesake. Her body had taken up a much curvier shape than Elizabeth's, but it was not really that voluptuous. It was slender, but in a curvier sense...she had bigger hips than Elizabeth, a little waist, and a very nicely proportioned chest size - about our equivalent of 36 D. She was about half an inch taller than Elizabeth, and her bronzed skin always looked like it was naturally sun kissed. Her face - still angelic, but more beautiful and exotic.

Of all the times James Norrington has seen her, every time he notices her beauty more, but then tries to compare it to Elizabeth's. He always tells himself that no one could surpass Elizabeth, but most of the men in Port Royal would disagree.

He was fidgeting slightly, and saw a light fixture on the wall that looked interesting to him. He touched it, tracing the design, and it came off in his hands. Both his and Jade's eyes widened.

"Will! What are you doing! Stop touching things! Put it down!"

"I'm not _trying_ to break things." She rolled her eyes as he shoved it in the umbrella and cane holder below it. She was about to retort when a servant came through the doorway and Governor Swann came down the stairs.

"Ah! Mr. Turner! It's good to see you again."

"Good day, sir. I have your order." He took the sword out of the box, and the governor unsheathed it. "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle."

"If I may?" Jade asked, holding out her hand for the sword. Gov. Swann handed it to her after some hesitation. He had always thought it odd and not right for the girl to act so much like a boy, and had many times tried to get her to wear dresses, he even bought her a few to try and persuade her, but he always failed. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." She was wearing pants and a white shirt, and her golden curls were tied back in a low ponytail with a leather strap, like Will's, as usual.

She threw the sword up in the air, spun it, and then caught it, all with the perfection and grace of a skilled swordsman. Well, swordswoman. Then she handed it to the governor, and he placed it back in its sheath and handed it to Will.

"Impressive, very impressive. Do pass my compliments on to your master," he directed at Will. Jade became furious because the governor did not praise her brother, but their master, when it was clearly Will who made the sword, but she dared not say anything for this _was_ the governor. Will looked wounded.

"I shall. A craftsman is always glad to hear his work is appreciated." There was a noise at the top of the stairs and the three looked up to see Elizabeth walking down to them.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," said her father. She looked at them and spotted Will, and walked down the stairs faster.

"Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night."

"A…about me?" he asked.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to…" Gov. Swann began, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Elizabeth looked annoyed.

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going," Gov. Swann said.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," said Miss Swann as she and her father exited the house. Jade shook her head and sighed at her brother's stupidity. He walked out after father and daughter and muttered to himself.

"Good day, Elizabeth."

He and Jade walked outside and towards the armory where they both worked and trained under Mr. Brown.

"Great job back there, Will," she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

"Why do you always call her Miss Swann when she clearly wants to be called by her name? Hm, well personally I think she's a bi…"

"Jade," Will said in a warning tone.

"What? She is!"

"Cut it out, Jade."

"Ohhhh William loves Elizabeth. How cute. HA! How disgusting."

"Oh really? How about you and James Norrington?" Will shot back at her. She sputtered, trying to think of something to say, because that was completely preposterous.

"That's nonsense. Me? Have a thing for HIM? He's a stuck up conceited bastard who always has a stick shoved up his –"

"Jade!"

"What?! Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"Because we are in public, first of all. If anyone heard you saying these things about important people in this town, you would get in a lot of trouble. Second of all, you shouldn't say things like that anyway. It's not ladylike."

"Since when have I been ladylike?"

"If you haven't noticed, you're not a man. You are a woman, and it shows now. You can't pull off being a boy anymore." Jade covered her chest with her crossed arms.

"Hmph! Doesn't mean I have to act all prissy and babble nonsense and wear frilly dresses and such."

"No, but it IS a little strange to people. It's not common for women to act like boys. Never have I once seen you wear a dress."

"Yeah well it doesn't stop the men from flocking to me." She smirked, and Will rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're the most beautiful woman in this town. Except for Elizabeth."

"Hmph, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult!" She looked miffed. Will sighed.

"Jade, look I'll admit you're more beautiful than Elizabeth, but in my eyes, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Whatever." By now, they were back at the shop and inside. Jade walked upstairs at the back, leaving Will and the conversation. She came back down 20 minutes later and looked around to see if the coast was clear. There was no back entrance to the place, and she would have to be very quiet if she were to get out without being caught. Will was working on a sword, good. She tiptoed across the room, not seeing Mr. Brown hidden in the shadows with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Will turned around and saw her just as she was rushing out the door.

If she wasn't his twin sister and known her every day of their lives, he would have thought she was some random young woman who happened to walk in there. His eyes widened. She was wearing a light blue dress with pale blue patterns and a corset underneath that made her bright jade colored eyes stand out. Her hair was pinned up and she had a hat on that was very much like the one Elizabeth wore.

'_Darn, I was caught…'_ she thought to herself.

"…Jade?"

"Yes?"

"What ARE you wearing?"

"Um, a dress."

"Like all those other prissy women?"

"Oh shut up."

"Where did you get such an expensive looking dress?"

"…--sigh-- Governor Swann bought me a few because he wanted me to act more like a woman than a boy."

"But you haven't worn them before. What brought on this sudden change?"

"…Nothing. Just going to town, is all."

"In that? But you always go to town in pants."

"Well I wanted a change, okay?"

"Fine, I'll tag along with you, then."

"No! That's okay! I'll go by myself. I could do with a walk, it'll clear my head. Besides, you have that sword to finish." He looked at her strangely.

"Okay…"

"Okay, so, I will see you later."

"Sure…bye."

"Bye."

She rushed out the door, both of them missing the smirk on Mr. Brown's face before he went back to working on a sword. He knew what she was up to.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, I love reviews and they keep me going. I know right now in this chapter that nothing really happened, but trust me, in the next ones, there will be. This isn't JUST a re-write of the first movie, it's with another character, possible two. Please bear with me!**


	2. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC! Just Jade Alexandra Turner. And any other minor characters I decide to throw in.**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Jade hurried to the fort where the promotion ceremony was going on. She did not want to be too late, and slipped in barely unnoticed, receiving only a few rude stares. She quietly and subtly made her way to the front of the line where she could see everything that was going on. Governor Swann had already given the sword Will made to Lieutenant James Norrington, now Commodore, and he was testing it, swinging and twisting and throwing it in the air. He seemed pleased, she smiled. 

After the ceremony was the reception, where she followed him to the pillars just before the balcony of the fort. He noticed her, a girl he never saw before – but that was probably due to the fact that he only thought about Elizabeth. But this girl nearly surpassed the younger girl's beauty. She had golden hair with soft, loose curls. It was done up in a similar style to Elizabeth's, but with more curls lining her stunning face. And her eyes…they were not dark, not light, but a jade green, just in the middle, and bright, with a hint of mischief in the corners.

Her curves were very womanly, though she was slender, with feminine shoulders, and her sun-kissed skin and the curve of her breasts just above the dress's neckline made one wonder what was underneath. She was so beautiful; James had to speak to her. Of course he wanted his Elizabeth, but he could spare a moment talking with this young woman. He made his way towards her, and she noticed, smiling shyly and turning away slightly.

"I have never seen you around here before. May I have your name?"

"You have not seen many women around here before, for your attention is on only one." He raised his eyebrows at this, a woman who talked back to him? That is new. Not even men talked back to him.

"Perhaps, but I would notice such a beauty wandering in this reception with no man on her arm."

"I have no man, nor do I need one."

"Ah, an independent one, you are."

"Yes."

Her voice was like soft, lulling music to him.

"But surely you would like one?"

"Are you implying something about you and I, Commodore?" she asked, teasing him, that mischievous twinkle in her eyes now more present. This girl…she was bolder than any he ever knew, even more so than Elizabeth! Except one other...that stubborn boy-like sister of William Turner. She was almost just as bold as Jade, and this intrigued him.

"Surely not. I was…merely asking. May I have your name?"

"My name is not of importance, I am sure."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I am not an important figure in Port Royal, therefore my name does not need to be known."

"But I would like to hear it."

"Aha! So you admit it. I win." She gave him a smirk, which irked him, but at the same time, amused him.

"Alright, I admit defeat."

"Alexandra." Her middle name.

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"It doesn't suit you, though."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A common name like Alexandra does not fit. It is a beautiful name, but I figured that you would have a name that is…more exotic, I suppose."

"My, my, I do believe you are flirting with me, Commodore. Are you showing interest in me?" she asked, teasing him again. He sputtered. Elizabeth walked a few feet behind Jade, and James saw her, but Jade did not.

"C-certainly not. Well, I must be going. Take care, Alexandra."

"You too, James Norrington." He raised an eyebrow again at her boldness for using his full name, instead of the formal 'Commodore.' He nodded to her, tipped his hat, and walked over to the balcony where he saw Elizabeth. Jade followed slowly, taking only a few steps, and walking behind a pillar where she could hear and slightly see him. When she saw Elizabeth, she frowned.

"May I have a moment?" she heard him ask. Elizabeth nodded, placing her arm around her waist. Jade smirked, for she knew Elizabeth was in pain and could not breathe. "You look lovely, Elizabeth." She nodded and forced a smile, giving a silent thank you, for she did not want to waste her breath. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This…promotion throws into…sharp relief, that which I have not yet achieved. …A marriage to a fine woman."

Jade's eyes widened, and her breath was caught in her throat. _'No…he can't be asking her!'_

"You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

A tear ran down Jade's hurt face.

'_That's supposed to be ME!'_

"I…I can't breathe!" Elizabeth said quietly, and James turned his back to her.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Just then, Elizabeth lost consciousness and toppled over the side of the balcony, straight into the ocean below the cliff. Jade would have found that amusing, but she was too shocked about James's proposal, and slid to the ground. A guard hurried over to her and helped her up. She wiped away the tear.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes…I'm fine," she said softly. "Thank you." He nodded and she started to walk away, when she heard James scream.

"ELIZABETH!" She turned and saw him struggling to take off his jacket when that obnoxious Gillette man, now the Lieutenant, stopped him.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle SHE missed them!" James and his men ran through the fort and on the pathway to the docks.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

* * *

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim!" Jack looked at the scrawny soldier, Murtogg, who shook his head negative.

"Pride of the King's navy YOU are. Don't lose these!" he said, practically throwing his hat, sword, gun, and jacket at the two, then he dove into the warm water, promptly swimming towards Elizabeth.

Just then, the two soldiers saw and even felt a pulse in the ocean, and the waves actually go backwards, then forwards again.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked. The other one, Mullroy, just shrugged. Just then, a strong, foreboding wind picked up, and malicious looking clouds loomed on the horizon, closing in quickly. There was a feeling in the air…one that made them all worried and cautious.

Jack had, by now, taken the dress off Elizabeth and got her to the surface, and began to swim to shore. He, with help from the two loons, got her safely onto the dock.

"She's not breathing!" said Murtogg. Jack hurried over to him.

"Move!" He took out a dagger and cut the ties on Elizabeth's corset. She jolted awake and turned over to cough all of the saltwater out of her lungs.

"I never would have thought of that," said Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack's eyes were then distracted by a familiar shining piece of gold, and he froze. "Where did you get that?" he asked her.

Footsteps were heard walking down the dock and stopped in front of the four. Commodore Norrington unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"On your feet." Jack stood. Governor Swann looked at Murtogg and gave him a strange look. Murtogg realized that he was holding Elizabeth's corset, and promptly dropped it, pointing at Jack.

Jade had followed them all quietly at a distance, and now watched this fiasco.

"Shoot him," said Governor Swann.

"Father!"

"What?"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked. Jade silently imitated her behind a pilar holding up the top of the fort. James sheathed his sword and held out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." Jack hesitantly held out his hand and James took it roughly, pulling up the sleeve and revealing the reddened P indicating that he was a pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Jack winced.

"Hang him!" Gov. Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." James pulled up Jack's sleeve even more, and saw a tattoo of a sparrow with the ocean and a big sun behind it. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg said.

"I told you he was telling the truth! These are his, sir." Mullroy handed Jack's 'effects' to James, but he only picked up the gun.

"No additional shot, nor powder." He put that down and fiddled with the other things. "A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword and smiled at Jack. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the WORST pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." This seemed to annoy James, and he grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him to the other end of the dock. This was when Jade decided to join in on the 'fun.' She half ran towards them and stopped when she got to the group. Gov. Swann turned and saw her.

"I'm sorry, but only authorized personnel are allowed here."

"I'm sorry, I just heard a commotion and came to see what it was about," she said. James turned towards her voice and saw that it was Alexandra, from his reception, but he did not want to show that he knew her at all, so he turned around and walked over to Jack, where Gillette was clapping handcuffs on him. This action hurt Jade more than she could admit.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" said Elizabeth, following James to Jack.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," James said.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," James replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack put in. James turned to look at him and give him a glare.

"Indeed."

"What is going on here, Governor?" Jade asked. Gov. Swann sighed.

"My daughter fell off the cliff into the ocean and this pirate saved her, but he is being put away now and is no longer a threat."

"But he just saved your daughter's life. I don't think that's very fair," she said. The governor finally looked at her because he knew that voice, and that boldness, and now that he saw her up close, he realized who it was and gave her a warning glare. She smiled, and was about to whisper something to Gov. Swann, but she heard Jack address her.

"You! Girl! You look familiar. Who are you?"

"You will NOT talk to anyone. Do you understand, pirate?" James said roughly. Jack shrugged. Gillette was almost done putting the handcuffs on him. Jade turned to Gov. Swann.

"You can't get mad at me, Governor. Look, I am finally wearing this beautiful dress you bought me, and I came to the promotion ceremony," she whispered slyly. He was at a loss for words.

"Oh…um…fine, alright. But you must leave now." She was about to answer when she heard a new commotion towards Jack, James, and Elizabeth.

"Finally!" Jack said as he threw his arms up and over Elizabeth and wrapped the iron chain around her neck.

"NO! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann yelled, forgetting all about Jade, who backed up and ran to the fort, knowing what was coming soon. She ran all the way back to Mr. Brown's weapon shop.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington! My effects, please. And my hat!" James hesitated. "Commodore!" James turned to get Jack's things. "Elizabeth…it is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!"

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," he said, motioning to his 'effects.' "Come, come, dear, we don't have all day." James handed Jack's things to Elizabeth, then Jack turned her to face him. "Now if you'd be very kind." Elizabeth put his hat and jacket and the belt with his gun and sword on him.

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen! My lady. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack then began his getaway. He managed to get up to a log tied to a pole above them, and slide his way down a rope to the other side of the docks with the chain on his handcuffs, and started to run. He eventually made it to Mr. Brown's, and ran inside. He found Mr. Brown to be asleep, and started the 'mission' of trying to get the infuriating iron cuffs off him. After a little while, he heard the door unlatch and open, and he jumped behind something big so he wouldn't be seen.

William had an interesting day. He walked all over town looking for his sister, but could not find her. Then he gets the news that a pirate threatened Elizabeth and they were currently looking for said pirate, and so he decided that he had enough and walked home. When he entered Mr. Brown's, the donkey that pulled the structure that held all sorts of weapons was walking in the circle, and pulling the structure, so he stopped it. He saw Mr. Brown in the same spot he was in when Will left earlier, but something was out of place. The aura in the small building felt off, somehow.

Then he noticed that there was a hammer-like tool in a place he had not put it. He saw a triangular hat, and reached for it, but the tip of a sword slapped the back of his hand. He turned…and saw Jack.

"You're the one they're hunting…the pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah! Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." Jack turned to leave, but heard a sword unsheathe behind him and turned around. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will took on a darker look of hatred and raised his sword a little higher, telling Jack he meant business.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little!"

They started to fight, parrying, attacking, blocking. Neither knew that someone was standing upstairs in loose black pants and a white shirt, her chest bound with cloth to hide it, and hair tied back. At first, Jade thought Will had come back and was working on something, or Mr. Brown was finishing a sword, but she thought that it sounded too much like a sword fight, and started to wander downstairs to investigate.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," Jack stepped to the side, and Will mirrored his actions, clanging swords as well. "Very good. And now I step again." They resumed. "Ta!" Jack walked to the door and was about to open it, but a sword suddenly hit the door on the latch so that he couldn't get out, right next to his head. He tried as hard as he could to get it out, but it would not budge. So he turned to Will, unsheathed his sword, and walked down the wooden ramp towards him.

Jade had finally come to the bottom of the stairs, because she had been listening to the voices. The sight that welcomed her made her gasp. It was that pirate, Jack Sparrow, from earlier, fighting Will.

"That is a WONDERFUL trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out, and now, you have no weapon." Will looked around, then grabbed a sword that had its tip in the white hot coals of the fire, making the donkey scared and start up the structure that helps to heat the forge again. They began to fight again, and circled the room, jumping onto the bottom of the pillar that holds the gears of the structure.

Jade grabbed a sword and walked over to Jack, pointing it at his back. Will smirked, and when Jack felt the point on the lower part of his back, he turned. It was remarkable how much she looked like Will, but that wasn't the thought that ran through his mind. She looked so familiar!

"What IS it with familiar people in this town?!" he ranted.

* * *

**-

* * *

-

* * *

SORRY to end it there! If I continued, it would have gone on and on, and it would be longer than I would want it to be. I hope you liked it! Thanks guys, for the wonderful reviews!**

Return to Top

Top of Form


	3. This Shot Was Not Meant For You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC, only Jade Alexandra Turner.**

**SORRYYYYY about the wait! I'm in college, so those of you in college should know why it's been a while since I last updated! The next chapter is coming soon, I promise!**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you threatened Will. And for that, you will die!" Her jade eyes flashed furiously, which made Jack actually step back, but he regained his pride. He slightly moved as if he was going to strike Jade, then he switched to Will…and then he suddenly turned and ran around them and to the other side of the large gears that maneuvered the swords, leaving Will and Jade surprised for a second. But they recovered and went after him, Will on the left of the gear and Jade on the right. Will got to him first but Jack struck out at him, while grabbing another sword so when Jade reached him, he could fight them both.

He knocked Jade's sword out of her hand, forcing her to grab another one, but she was picky about her swords .They could not be just any sword, because she, as much as she hated it, couldn't handle a normal one. They were too heavy. While she did this, Jack and Will began a one on one.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked. Will struck at him, but Jack jumped away and his sword hit the wooden pillar of the gear.

"Jade and I do! And we practice with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack knew that Jade was not his girl. He could see the closeness between them, but knew that it was not a romantic love. He swiped his sword and it sliced Will's arm, making him cry out.

"WILL!" Jade cried.

"It's nothing, only a scratch! Find a sword! It doesn't matter which one it is!" She began to protest, but she knew he needed help, though he wouldn't admit it, and that was his way of asking her for it. Suddenly he and Jack both struck at the same time, making a cross with their swords.

"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found a girl, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." He made a disgusted face. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jade had by now grabbed a sword that was a little lighter than the normal one and looked at her brother's face, which was screwed up in anger. She knew that comment infuriated him. What man wouldn't be angered?

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can KILL IT!"

"Ah!" Jack said in understanding, then jumped out of Will's reach onto the wooden walkway when Will nearly sliced open his middle. He saw Jade running towards him from the corner of his eye, but didn't have time to pay attention to her for Will had run on the board, and the thing that was holding it broke, now making it a see-saw instead of a walkway. Jade stopped running and looked on in shock, but when Jack nearly ran Will through, she charged towards him. They shared a few blows, but Will saw an opening and strung one sword through the chains around Jack's wrists, wrapping them around each other and striking it into the wooden beam above them. With his quick thinking, Jack stepped down hard on one of the boards that made up the walkway turned see-saw, whacking Will's chin and sending him flying backwards.

Jade dropped her sword and ran to help him while Jack struggled to get the sword out of the wood, and his hands free. Will told Jade to stay there, and ran back onto the wooden board, which now had one side up and one side down, because Jack was hanging nearly upside down on the beam. Will thought he could run him through, but just then, the sword holding Jack on the beam came out, sending Jack to the high part of the board and making Will fly up onto one of the beams.

"WILL!" Jade yelled, her heart beating hard in her chest, scared that her brother would slip and fall to his death. Jack looked up and found the other man, then smirked, but when he was that Will was about to slice the rope holding something heavy, the smirk was wiped off his face.

The thing fell and Jack was thrown unceremoniously up onto the beams. Jack pulled himself up and jumped to the other beam, Will jumped as well, and the two went at each other. Jade put a weight on the bottom half of the wooden walkway and climbed up on the top of it, and onto the beams.

She was about to strike Jack, but he saw her and while managing to put Will off balance, he turned and blocked Jade. He pushed her back, making her wobble, then swung his sword twice at her, slicing her right bicep and the right side of her head above her eye. Yelping in pain, she took a step back while blocking Jack's next swing, but her foot did not connect with a beam.

It connected with nothing but air, and she fell back, shouting in fright. Will had caught his balance by now, and saw this happen with an enormous feeling of dread in his heart.

"JADE!"

She fell onto the ground next to the wooden walkway, unconscious. Jack gave her a look, twisting his face in a guilty expression. He hated hurting women, and he wouldn't if he could help it. Will started to climb down and Jack followed, but instead of jumping to the floor, he jumped onto a ledge and when Will came at him in a blind rage, he took a bag of sand and opened it, spilling it all on him. He kicked the sword out of his hand and jumped down, taking out his pistol and pointing it at Will. Once Will got the sand away from his eyes he looked at Jack, anger marring his handsome face.

"You cheated!" he growled. Jack shrugged.

"Pirate. Look, I'm terribly sorry about the girl. But she did attack me, and I had to defend myself." This sounded sincere enough, and Will believed him.

"That does not discard the fact that you hurt her!"

Suddenly, the door sounded like it was being forced open. They both looked over and saw many feet at the crack on the bottom, then looked back at each other.

"Move away," Jack said.

"No!"

"Please move?"

"NO! I will not just step aside and let you escape, especially since you seriously hurt Jade!" Jack cocked his pistol.

"This shot was not meant for you." Will gave him a curious look, but then a bottle was smashed on Jack's head and he fell over onto the floor, unconscious. It was then that the sword in the door decided to give, and the door was thrown open. Commodore Norrington and a few of his soldiers rushed in, but Will ignored them and ran to Jade's side, trying to wake her up.

"Good work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir. But it was young William and Jade who did the fighting." Will smiled at the older man, but James Norrington had a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, well, you brought him to unconsciousness."

Jade moaned, then moved and tried to sit up, but Will grabbed her shoulders and helped her.

"Jade, are you alright?" James and his soldiers turned to look at the pair.

"I'm fine. Horrible head ache, though." She wiped away a trickle of blood from her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Will, I'm fine."

"But you fell from those beams…"

"The beams near the ceiling?" James inquired. Jade finally noticed he was there and narrowed her eyes, the scene from earlier that day playing in her mind. _'You bastard…you were supposed to fall in love with __me__.'_

"Yes, the beams near the ceiling," she answered, her voice cold and icy.

"That was quite a fall."

"Indeed."

"What were you doing up there? Playing with your little swords?" Jade tried to stand, but was distracted by another trickle of blood running down the side of her face. She swiped it away.

"How dare you! I…" Will put his hand over her mouth, knowing that mouth could run off worse than a sailor's.

"She's as good a swordsman as I am!" Will said fiercely, but without raising his voice. Jade pulled his hand away from her face. "Jade are you sure you're alright? When I saw you fall, I was so scared…you really frightened me," Will said, his heart pounding. Jade smiled softly at her brother.

"I'm fine, Will. I promise."

"Oh how touching. It would seem as if you are almost in love," James said. Jade and Will gave him nasty looks, and she stood up quickly, nearly toppling over again from the headache she had. Her eyes flashed an almost emerald green, white hot fury boiling in her veins.

"You disgusting pig! He is my BROTHER! My TWIN! We have a special relationship, yes. We watch out for each other! We love each other, but not in a romantic way! You're a BAST–" Will clapped his hand over her mouth again, fear in his eyes.

"Jade! Be quiet! Do you want him to throw you into jail?!" he hissed. James smirked.

"Wise choice, Mr. Turner." She was so BOLD, but…he found it intriguing instead of insulting. Damnit! Why? No matter. He loved Elizabeth, so there was no question in that. He needn't worry about it.

If Jade's wounds didn't hurt her before, the did now. She suddenly groaned and held the gash on her left arm with her right hand, sliding to the floor, the headache worsening by the minute.

"Jade, let me take you upstairs. You can't do it by yourself," Will said affectionately.

"No…I can do it…"

"You obviously can't."

While the two siblings quietly argued on how they were going to get Jade upstairs, James pointed to Jack on the floor.

"Well I hope you will all remember that this is the day you will all remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." The soldiers complied, and while they were leaving, James couldn't help but take another look at Jade. She had passed out again, and she looked so angelic, so beautiful.

These thoughts came to him but he did not notice them, and so left them alone. Something hit him, a pang in his heart, and he felt badly that she was hurt. He did not know why. He told his men to go to the jail and throw Jack in one of the cells, then walked over to Will who was holding Jade in his arms.

"Come with me. I will lead you to the Governor's home."

"What? No, I would rather stay here," Will answered shocked, but bitterly.

"Fool. You would risk her loosing her life from infection because you do not like me? What a brother you are. She needs proper care for those wounds. You would do well to follow me."

"Since when did you care about her?" James had no answer for that question, so he decided to just brush it off and divert Will's attention by being nasty to him. Not that he minded.

"You forget your place, Turner." He swiftly turned and walked out of the armory with Will reluctantly following. He nodded to Mr. Brown before he left, and he nodded back, telling him that he should go.

* * *

-

* * *

"Good heavens! What happened to her?" Governor Swann asked frantically when James brought Jade and Will to his mansion. Elizabeth heard the noise, and came downstairs to investigate. She saw Will and smiled, but when she saw Jade, she gasped.

"These two got into a fight with Jack Sparrow. Mr. Brown knocked him out and my men took him to the jail, but Miss Turner was hurt and so I brought her here to get proper care, or she might die from infection."

"Oh, yes of course, I will get my maids to retrieve what you need," Gov. Swann said, then went into the other room and told his maids what had happened. Elizabeth walked up to Will and looked at his arm, gasping again.

"Oh, you're hurt, too!"

"It is nothing. Not nearly as bad as Jade, Miss Swann." Elizabeth's eyes twitched at the name she despised coming from his mouth. "…Elizabeth," he whispered. She gave him an award winning smile, and made joy swell in his chest. James scowled, but said nothing.

"Still, it must hurt, and if Jade's cuts are able to get infections, so are yours. I will make sure that this will be properly cleaned and dressed." Will smiled gratefully. She turned to James. "Thank you, Commodore Norrington, for bringing them here. How are you? Were you hurt?" James was surprised that she asked if he was hurt, and smiled. He was no fool. He knew she did not love him. But he loved her, so he thought, and would do nearly anything for her.

"No, I was not hurt, thank you for asking. And you are welcome." She smiled. "They are two of our best swordsmen…well, one swordswoman. It would not do to lose them."

Will wasn't sure if he should be happy about that compliment. Governor Swann came back with his maids carrying a few boxes with gauze and their version of today's antiseptic.

"Come. Let them dress your wounds." They followed Gov. Swan into the living room and cleaned up the Turners.

Not aware to them, the sky was getting darker and darker, and it had begun to mist and fog…

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, but I'm in college and I have a LOT of work, plus a paper to write due next week. The next chapter shouldn't be too far away, I'm sorry for the wait. Please review, I love reviews, and they make me write more! They motivate me. :D**


	4. The Pearl Attacks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie or its original characters. Just Jade and a few others as the story moves on.**

Sorry for the wait. I'm in college so it will take a little while for me to submit chapters. I rarely get any free time and when I do, it's hanging out with my friends because I rarely see them. I will continue this story, I promise, and will try to get one chapter out once every two weeks but I cannot guarantee it.

I'm now on vacation, and I will be writing more, but I have about 5 stories going at once so it won't be very fast, but it shouldn't be too long between chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Jade felt a little dizzy when she opened her eyes. Once her sight adjusted to the dark room, she realized that it was hers, back at Mr. Brown's. She could smell the slight scent of wood, chippings, and could hear the quiet sound of clanging metal coming from downstairs. 

'_Will…'_

She got up and got dressed in her usual slightly baggy brown pants and loose shirt, but she did not put her bindings on her chest, due to the painful gash on her arm. She then made her way downstairs towards her brother.

Will was forging a sword, but he wasn't paying that much attention to it. When he brought Jade home, he could not shake the foreboding feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He had put her upstairs to bed and began to work to get his mind off the feeling, but he still could not shake it. Then, suddenly, the feeling grew worse, as if something struck him in his chest. He stopped his work, and got up to open the window and look out. It was then that Jade walked into the room.

"Will? What's the matter?"

"Don't you feel that? That horrible feeling?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. It's awful."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

For the next hour, Will worked, and Jade did what she could to help him. Her arm did not hurt nearly as much as it had earlier, and to make sure it was alright, she sparred with Will for a bit. It was painful, but she could still fight with it. The cut on her forehead wasn't covered in gauze anymore because it had stopped bleeding and sealed enough so she would not get an infection from it.

"How is your arm?" Will asked after they sparred.

"It's fine. It hurts, but I can fight."

"Alright." Jade suddenly jerked her head towards the open window. "Jade? What is it?"

"I heard something…it sounded like…" Then, there were explosions then screams somewhere near the shop and Jade gasped in surprise. "Cannons!"

"We're being attacked! Jade, stay here. I'm going outside." Will grabbed his sword, but Jade grabbed hers, as well.

"Oh be rational, William! We need all the help we can get!" They didn't have time to argue so Will let her off the hook. They ran outside and into the battle.

"Ick, these are the UGLIEST pirates I've ever seen!" Jade said while she slit the throat of one, running to the next. She didn't look back and see the pirate stand, rub his throat, and attack a man close to him.

"Ugly, you say? We'll see how ugly your mangled body will be when I'm done with you!" said the pirate she was currently fighting. "Though on second thought, I could just bring you with me as my pet!" He gave her a dark smirk and she struck him with her sword numerous times, not leaving him any openings to hit her. When he was down, she thrust her sword into his heart…or where his heart should have been, and ran to help an older woman who was running from another pirate.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" James yelled.

"Aim for the flashes!" a man to his right said.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft. Mr. Stephens, more cartridges! Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order! I'm going down to see how things are going in town. Keep going, men! More cartridges!"

He knew Jade would be fighting, and he wanted to make sure that she would not be stupid enough to get herself killed. He admitted that the town needed both her and Will, for they were their best fighters, but with Jade's wounds, it would be hard for her to fight without faltering. He ran down the stairs and off the balcony of the fort and down the road towards the battle in the town.

Will slashed his sword at a pirate with a ponytail but he missed, and when he stood after ducking the pirate's blow, the other man caught Will's neck.

"Say goo'bye!" He was about to sever Will's neck when a cannon ball hit the chain of a sign above them, breaking it, and sending it flying into the pirate, and the pirate, in turn, was sent flying through the glass behind him into the store.

"Good bye," Will said, running off to fight off more pirates.

"Turner!"

Will threw a pirate through a bar window and looked to see who called him. Commodore Norrington was running up to him.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be up at the fort with the gunmen?" Will asked, a little too rude for James's taste but he ignored it. Will's sister was about to get into big trouble.

"Jade is being attacked, she's surrounded…" he was cut off by Will.

"What?!"

"You'd better go see to her. I will fight off the pirates here, then follow you."

"Where is she? And since when did you start calling her by her first name? It's Miss Turner, Commodore."

"Hm. Brotherly love runs deep, doesn't it?" Will frowned and narrowed his eyes. "She is behind Langley's Bar." Will ran off to the popular bar and found his sister. She was, as James said, surrounded by four pirates who were leering at her. She dared not make a move before one of them did, for the person who made the first move was always at a disadvantage.

"So, pretty girl, you gonna come with us?"

"I'd rather DIE than go with any of you! Filthy bastards...you don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Ohh, she's feisty, Slim. What are you gonna do, girly? Hurt us?" The pirates guffawed at this ridiculous question. Jade gritted her teeth.

"I was taught to fight since I was twelve years old! Don't tempt me! I'll slice off your privates and hand them to you on a platter!"

Will winced from his spot that was around the corner from them. He wouldn't put it past her, either. She would do it.

This got the pirates really angry, and they attacked, giving Will his opportunity to join. He ran up to Jade and sliced the neck of a pirate who was holding her, effectively making him drop.

"Will! How did you find me?" Jade asked, while fighting off the one named Slim.

"Norrington told me where you were." He struck a pirate on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you, pretty boy? Her lover?" Will made a face.

"No, her older brother." He said this with such malice, it even put a chill in the pirates' bones. He then punched the pirate and broke his nose, then he kicked his chest, sending him flying.

"Hey! You're only an hour older than me!" she protested, but appreciated the way he said who he was.

"You look familiar, boy. Who are you?"

"That's not important." He punched the pirate square in his nose, and found an opening. He was about to grab Jade's hand and run when he heard her scream. He spun around and caught her as she fell backwards, her left shoulder bleeding profusely. He saw red, and went into a rage. James Norrington chose this time to show up, and fought his way through two of the pirates, knocking them to the ground. He took Jade from Will, who gave her to him, and Will fought the other two. He was furious. NO one hurt Jade and got away with it.

He looked behind him and noticed that Jade and Norrington were gone. Fury welled up inside him and he struck down two pirates, then ran after them. When he got to the main road, he saw Elizabeth being dragged off by two pirates. She looked over her shoulder at him and mouthed his name.

"Elizabeth!" He tried to run to her but then he saw the same pirate he saw earlier, who he struck in the back with an ax for terrorizing a woman. He was really confused, and just stood there while the pirate rolled a small bomb towards Will's feet. Will then looked down and saw it, but it was a dud and quickly went out. He was about to attack the pirate but he was struck in the head by another, and fell unconscious.

* * *

-

* * *

Jade woke up in a soft, comfortable bed. She was thoroughly rested, but her arm started to hurt badly. She sat up and realized that the gash she received on her shoulder last night was on her left shoulder, not her right, so she could still fight if it was needed. There was a knock on the door, and she answered, then looked curiously around the beautiful room when the maid walked in. 

"How are you feeling, miss?"

"Oh…I'm alright, I guess. My shoulder is throbbing, but not too badly. Where am I?" She was in a navy blue room with gold embroidery on the walls, a mahogany dresser and book case, and gorgeous furniture that matched the walls though were a lighter blue.

"You are in the Governor's mansion, miss. The Commodore brought you here last night after the pirates kidnapped Miss Swann."

"They kidnapped her??"

"Yes…it was awful! I could not stop them, because she told me to run to the fort to retrieve some help."

"Where is Will?"

"I do not know, miss."

"And the Commodore? And Governor Swann?"

"They are down in the village going over plans to catch up to the pirates, I do believe."

Jade stood and got out of bed, only then realizing that her left arm was in a sling.

"Where are you going, miss?"

"To the village. I need to find my brother."

"But I was given strict orders to keep you here!"

"Tell them that I refused to stay. They will understand that you could not stop me. Thank you for your help."

"Yes, of course…"

Jade hurried out of the mansion and into town, dodging bodies strewn on the ground. She searched the people, dead and hurt, but she could not find Will. Eventually, she saw him and James talking. From the looks of it, James was angry with Will, for he had Will's elbow in a tight grip and was whispering fiercely to him. She ran up to them, grabbing their attention.

"Jade!" He jerked his elbow out of James' grip and ran to her.

"Will! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She ran up to him and hugged him fiercely with her good arm.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter half finished for a while, and I've been in Japan, very busy! Visiting shrines and temples and such. I hope you liked this chapter! 


	5. Stealing is not Commandeering

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, just this story with Jade.

Stealing is not Commandeering

SOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but college caught up with me and I had to work all the time. I also got caught up in World of Warcraft…hehe…(it's an evil game, it sucks your soul right into the computer I SWEAR). Well anyway, I am updating now because I have a break for a month and a half, and I also have like five other stories I am currently working on. Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- Will's POV (starts before Jade reached Will from the last chapter, so please re-read the last part if you are confused) - 

It was morning. The sky was clear, if not for a few clouds scattered here and there, and breezes blowing gently through Port Royal. The only problem was there were injured and murdered people everywhere. Will finally woke up and began to remember the night's events.

He looked around and noticed that Jade wasn't there, and figured Norrington probably took care of her. He rushed over to a table where the governor, Norrington, a few navigators, and a few soldiers stood, leaning over a large map.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington said with a bored voice. Will moved out of Murtogg's way, though, and addressed the commodore again.

"We must hunt them down, we must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, then please, share it!" the governor said. When Will said nothing, governor Swann turned his back on the boy with a worried look on his face.

"That Jack Sparrow…he talked about the Black Pearl," Murtogg said. Will's face lit up.

"Mentioned it is more what he did," Mullroy added.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it!"

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort last night left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." He turned to the governor to his right. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" But he was cut off by Will slamming his hatchet in the table, making a small gash in the map.

"That's not good enough!!"

Norrington took it out and walked around the table to him, dropping it into Will's open hands.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor – you are a blacksmith. This is NOT the moment for rash actions!" He pulled him aside and spoke in his ear. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

"Where is Jade." Will's voice was deadly. "She had better be with you."

"Making threats now, are we, Mr. Turner?"

"No. My threats are promises." Norrington narrowed his eyes at Will.

"You'd do better to not speak to me that way, Turner. She is in my estate, and is being taken care of. I think you had better leave. Now." Will gave James a glare, but then he saw her walking up the street towards them.

"Jade!" He jerked his elbow out of James' grip and ran to her.

"Will! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She ran up to him and hugged him fiercely with her good arm.

"Are you alright? How is your arm? Who wrapped it up for you?"

"Will! Slow down, please. I am fine, my arm hurts like the bloody mess it is, and James…" she shared a look with the commodore, who's eyes softened, "took care of it for me."

Gillette's eye twitched at Jade's audacity, boldness, and outright rudeness of using the Commodore's first name.

Will looked conflicted, as if he was trying to remain stubborn and not thank Norrington for helping his sister, but he felt the need to. He turned to the other man and nodded.

"Thank you."

James nodded in recognition of the appreciation, and went back to the table to review the maps and courses he was to take to find Elizabeth. Will took this chance to sneak away unnoticed. Jade, of course, followed.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment with Jack Sparrow." This struck excitement in Jade's heart.

"Why?"

"I will get Elizabeth back no matter what."

"Ohh, an adventure? Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She ran a few steps ahead of him when he called out for her.

"ME! Not you! You're not going. It's too dangerous…" He couldn't finish his sentence, though, due to the glare Jade was giving him.

"You will NOT pull that masculine act on me. I am going, and that is final. You cannot stop me so don't waste your breath trying to."

She whirled around and walked as fast as she could with one working arm and the other in a sling towards the jail the infamous Captain Jack was being held in. Will rushed ahead and opened the door for her because it was quite heavy, and she wouldn't have been able to do it with one arm. He winced greatly, though, and she noticed, though he wished she hadn't.

"You're hurt! Why did you lie??" She searched his torso for blood stains on his shirt, but he stopped her before she could find the one over his ribs that was hidden by the right side of his vest.

"I'm fine, Jade! Let's get going, or we won't get out unseen."

She gave him a worried look, but scooted down the stairs.

"You, Sparrow!" Will said when he set foot on the cold stone and dirt floor. Jack leaned up to look at him.

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will and Jade gave him blank looks. He leaned back and played with his hand in the air. "_Captain_ Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sailed from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. An island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where IS it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will grabbed the bars.

"Never." He hesitated, then spoke again. "They took Miss Swann."

At this, Jack fully sat up, his attention grabbed.

"Oh so it IS that you've found a girl! Well then. If you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"He can get you out of here," Jade suddenly said. Will looked at her, eyes widened in an annoyed/shocked expression. She paid him no mind.

"How's that? The key's run off."

She gave her brother a pointed look, and he rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges," Will said, pointing at the structure of the bars on the cells. "With the right amount of leverage…" he picked up the wooden bench that was positioned in the corridor, "and the proper application of strength," he placed the leg of the bench through one of the squares in the metal door, "the door will lift free."

Needless to say, Jack was impressed.

"What's your name?"

Will hesitated before speaking.

"Will Turner."

Neither Jade nor Will failed to notice the sparkle of recognition and turning wheels in Jack's eyes when he heard the name.

"That must be short for William, I imagine." Will nodded. "Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, ey?" With that, Will swore that Jack Sparrow would never know Jade's full name, that she was his sister.

"Yes."

"And the girl?"

"My friend, Jade Williams. She goes with me."

Jade gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing, making a mental note to talk to him later.

"Uh-huh…well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed," Will said.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Again, Jade saw Will wince when he pushed down on the bench, and her heart clenched. If he didn't take care of that soon, it could turn bad.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that," he said. Jack scurried out and to the pegs hanging on the wall.

"Not without my effects."

* * *

-

* * *

"She's not here?" 

Mr. Brown shook his head.

"Miss Turner has not come back since yesterday. I can rest easy now that I know you took care of her, Commodore. Thank you." James nodded.

"I saw her and Mr. Turner earlier today. In any case, please inform me when you have found her. I would like to speak with her."

"Of course, Commodore."

James left the little building and made his way down to the docks where his men were preparing the interceptor for the voyage to go after the Black Pearl. They would then sail it over to the HMS Dauntless to prepare it as well.

* * *

-

* * *

"We're gonna steal a ship?" Will asked when finally realizing what Jack was doing. They were hiding underneath a bridge looking out at the two ships. He saw what Jack was looking at and turned his head to face it – the Interceptor. "_That_ ship?" 

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term." Then he turned to Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered strongly.

"Oh good! No worries, then." Jade and Will shared a nervous glance, but followed Jack over to a group of three canoes and got underneath one of them.

"How is Jade to do this with one functional arm?" Will asked after Jack had gone over the plan.

"She doesn't need to help. Just walk. Well come on, let's go. No! Wait, wait…" Jack stopped when he heard jogging footsteps, and peeked out from under the canoe. When the marines were gone, he gave the signal. They stood bent over and ran the canoe into the water, somehow using their strength to pull it under.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will remarked, shaking his head.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack answered. They were just about there, and their air was running out as it was becoming carbon dioxide…of course they did not know this, but they did know that somehow, if you are in a small space, you can use up all of the breathing air and become dizzy. With Jade's blood loss, she was becoming dizzy quite quickly.

"Just hold on a bit longer, and take steady breaths, not deep ones," Will said.

"I'm trying, Will. It is difficult." What she did not know was that Will was having the very same problem. Not only that; his right side was in immense pain because of the gash in his ribs, which cut through where a few of the muscles he needed to use to keep the canoe underwater. He was glad Jade was between him and Jack because she could not see his face contorted in agony.

They finally reached the ship and stop dredging their shoes in the muddy, rocky bottom so they had no anchors and let themselves float to the top. They climbed up the back of the ship and made their way to where Gilette and a few other men were waiting for Norrington and the _Interceptor_.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over this ship," Jack said commandingly.

"Aye, avast!" Will shouted, only earning laughs from the men and a look from Jack that clearly stated 'shut up.'

Gilette stepped up and crossed his arms over his chest, making that infuriating facial expression Jade hated so much.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman…let alone an injured, incompetent one." Will pointed the tip of his sword at Gillette's heart.

"She is more competent and skilled than you will _ever_ be."

"She has one working arm now, but even with two, I'd be highly surprised if she could even please a man. She acts too much like one, anyway." Jade unsheathed her sword and stalked up to him, pushing Will out of the way and pointing it at the other man's neck, actually touching the blade to his throat.

"I may act boyish, but at least I am not a babbling fool of a lieutenant who follows James around like a lost puppy, trying to keep everything in order and making ridiculous faces that look like I am constipated. I don't know why he made you lieutenant. You definitely do not deserve it. You may think I do not know my place because of my forwardness, but at least I have the politeness and proper upbringing to know when to stop. You have no idea of what your place is, you disgusting fool. Now you'd better leave with your little men before we slice you to slivers."

"You'll never make it out of the bay. As I said, this ship needs much more than two men and a _woman_." Jack stepped up, cocking his gun in Gillette's face.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

-

* * *

It was now roughly two hours since James Norrington last saw Jade and Will, and he was becoming frustrated searching for the former so he decided to do it later. At the moment, he had to worry more about getting the_Interceptor_ ready, then sail it over to the _HMS Dauntless_ to ready that ship as well. 

"Sir, everything is in order. Are we ready to set sail?" his navigator asked.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Commodore?"

"I said yes, I do believe so."

"No, take a look at this." James turned around and looked in the direction his navigator was pointing. He took out his telescope and saw Gillette and his other men in a row boat, the lieutenant pointing at the_Dauntless_ and yelling. James finally made out what he was saying as he came closer.

"Sir! They've taken the Dauntless! Sir! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!"

James shook his head.

"That is the _worst_ pirate I have ever seen. Men! We are leaving. Now! Head to the Dauntless! Sparrow and Turner are trying to steal it. We will catch up to them and throw them in the jail. Well come on! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

-

* * *

"Here they come," Will told Jack, who smirked. The three of them went into hiding and waited for everyone to leave the _Interceptor_ once it arrived. 

"I want them found! Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," James said.

"Let's go. They're all on board," Jack said. He had somehow noticed that Will was hurt, so he took Jade in one arm, earning a few muffled protests from her, and grabbed a rope and swung himself onto the _Interceptor_, Will following behind.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that!"

"No time, love. Let's move before they notice their precious boat…ship…is about to be commandeered." He hacked off the ropes that were attached to the wooden railing as Will took care of the anchor and the back sail with unwanted help from Jade because she refused to just sit and do nothing.

* * *

-

* * *

James heard a loud noise from behind him, and he whirled around, only to see his ship start sailing away from him. 

"Sailors, BACK to the_Interceptor_, NOW!"

But alas, the ship was already just out of reach. He saw Sparrow, Will Turner, and then surprisingly, Jade Turner.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," said his navigator, Groves.

"We don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines," James ordered.

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns." He turned to Norrington. "Are we to fire on our own ship, sir?" his navigator asked. James gazed at the Interceptor with a furious expression.

"I would rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a Pirate."

"Commodore," shouted a sailor. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" James saw Jade looking back at him, and, for a split second, he thought he saw guilt and sadness on her face, but it quickly turned to triumph, and she saluted him when Jack shouted back at him.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Norrington's men started shooting at the three on the _Interceptor_¸ but James pulled himself out of his shock and yelled at them.

"STOP SHOOTING! There is a woman aboard!" He turned back to look at Jade, and saw that she was staring at him – just him, and he felt something in his chest that clenched. He was _furious_.

He walked to the railing and gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white. His navigator walked over to him.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

James looked up, but not at the other man – at the shrinking _Interceptor_ with a deadly look in his eyes.

"So it would seem."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for being so late with this. I really am trying to update all of my stories. It's difficult when you have so many going at the same time. Please review! They motivate me to write more!**


End file.
